The Air Between Us
by Synnerxx
Summary: A series of snapshot drabbles that tell the story of Chibs, Tig, and Kozik and how they make their crazy relationship work.
1. Gun Shot

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warning: Violence**

**Notes: The first in my series of drabbles for the threesome of Chibs/Tig/Kozik for my ot3_100 table. (Well, _Four Kisses_ was the first, but whatever.)**

**Prompt: Trigger**

* * *

><p>A pull of the trigger and the gun goes off. They stare in horror at the pair wrestling with the gun on the ground. They can't see who's shot, can only hope it wasn't Tig. Blood spreads in a puddle around them. Chibs manages to take a few steps forward, kneels down and reaches for Tig. Kozik moves closer, ready to help out if need be.<p>

Tig pushes the now dead Mexican off of him and groans. Chibs pulls him to his feet and wraps his arms around him. Kozik joins them. Tig sighs in irritation and pushes them off of him and storms over to his bike, getting on and taking off without so much as a backwards glance to see if they were following him.

Chibs and Kozik exchange looks, knowing Tig is frustrated at letting the guy take him down that easily, but they're just glad it's the Mexican laying dead on the concrete and not Tig.


	2. All Of My Memories

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Thanks to dr_jasley for picking the prompt for me. :D**

**Prompt: Memories**

* * *

><p>Chibs likes to make memories. They're nothing big, nothing grand. Just little moments in time that will stay with him forever.<p>

Tig splayed out on the bed, resting against him, sharing a smoke.

Kozik laughing with Juice over some joke, bright and happy.

The three of them out riding together, just them. The wind in their hair, the sun on their backs.

Memories that last and never tarnish or fade with time.

Memories he tucks close to his heart and doesn't let go of.

A smile, a laugh, a hug, a kiss, a touch, a caress.

He remembers them all.


	3. Actions

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warnings: none**

**Notes: Part one of two. Although this entire thing is connected, there will be parts that follow directly after one another.**

**Prompt: Fight**

* * *

><p>The argument hadn't been shouted, no screams echoed off the bedroom walls as they sometimes did with Tig and Kozik. No, it had been cold words, harsh looks, and things had been said that could never be taken back.<p>

Kozik isn't even sure what the problem is because whenever he asks, he's told to mind his own goddamn business (Tig) or a subject change. (Chibs)

He wants them back together because this relationship doesn't work with just two of them together and one left out.

They all have to be together.

He loves them too much let them fall apart.


	4. Motives

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warning: Implied sex**

**Notes: Even in a three person relationship, sometimes two people need to connect one on one rather than all of them at once.**

**Prompt: Fix**

* * *

><p>He shoves them into the bedroom and locks it from the outside, telling them to fix whatever their problem is because he's not letting them out until they do.<p>

This is met with bangs on the door and growled curses, and muffled threats that will never be acted on. He settles down outside the door, prepared for a long wait.

There's silence at first and then soft, hushed voices that he can't make out and then moans. He leaves them to it even if listening to them makes him shift uncomfortably.

He knows they need it more than he does.


	5. I Disappear

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: I think Tig would be the one to most pull away sometimes. Just go off without telling anyone and not answer his phone when he knows he hasn't got anything to worry about at the moment and can just breathe for a bit.**

**Prompt: Panic**

* * *

><p>They can't get a hold of Tig. He's not answering his cell and no one knows where he went after the meeting today.<p>

Panic settles hot and sharp in their stomachs, fear for Tig clawing its way around their hearts.

They search all of Tig's favorite haunts and keep calling him, all to no avail.

"Where could he be?" Kozik whispers hoarsely, laying curled up in bed with Chibs.

Chibs strokes a hand down his back. "I don't know."

They lay in the darkness, silent and scared.

Hours later, Tig comes home and lays down with them, safe and sound.


	6. Ghost Of You

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warning: Implied alcohol abuse**

**Notes: Everyone has their darkness.**

**Prompt: Ghost**

* * *

><p>They all have their ghosts. Stuff they've done for the club that haunts them in the dark of the night when they lay in bed, staring at shadows.<p>

Tig's ghosts are just a bit more persistent than theirs. They haunt his waking moments during the day. They have him flinching at nothing, startling as someone walks around a corner, and he pours more alcohol down his throat than ever before.

They watch him and help him as much as they can, but his ghosts still haunt him, following his every step.

He'll never be rid of his ghosts, never ever.


	7. Raising Your Voice

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Follows _I __Disappear_.**

**Prompt: Stupid**

* * *

><p>"Don't be stupid, Tig. You can't just leave without telling us." Kozik glares at Tig the next morning.<p>

"You're not my Old Lady, so I don't have to tell you shit." Tig snaps, tugging his jeans on.

"We were worried, Tig." Chibs says calmly.

"I don't need you to be worried. I can take care of myself." Tig snarls and shrugs his cut on.

"Well, if you had just answered your goddamn phone!" Kozik shouts.

"Quit being a pussy." Tig rolls his eyes and slams the door behind him.

"I can't deal with him anymore." Kozik throws his hands up.


	8. You Think You Want Me

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Follows _Raising Your Voice_**

******Prompt: Listen**

* * *

><p>Tig rests against the door, listening in to Chibs and Kozik's conversation.<p>

"I can't deal with him anymore." Kozik snaps.

"You know how Tig is." Chibs says, playing peacemaker as usual.

"Yeah, well, he needs to learn that this is a relationship, not just sex." Kozik growls.

"I agree, but again, this is Tig." Chibs murmurs.

"That's not an excuse. I'm so sick of his bullshit." Kozik snarls.

Tig bites his tongue, anger throbbing through his veins. He ignores the hurt that comes with it.

He knows he hurts them by pushing them away, but it's all he can do.


	9. Losing You Again

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Follows _You Think You Want Me_**

******Prompt: Loss**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Kozik's voice is calm now. They've had a few hours apart and they've cooled off.<p>

"Packing." Tig says, not looking up at Kozik.

"Why?" Kozik keeps his voice even and calm.

"Because I have to." Tig dodges the question.

"Club business?" Kozik asks. He knows it isn't.

Tig hesitates, considers lying, says no instead, and goes back to packing.

"So that's it then?" Kozik snaps suddenly.

"Yeah, it is. I'm done." Tig looks up at him.

"After everything, you're just done?" Kozik glares at him.

"It's the only thing I can be." Tig shakes his head.


	10. Run Away

**Pairing: Chibs/Tig/Kozik**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Finally, an update.**

**Prompt: Weakness**

* * *

><p>"You're a coward then." Kozik says, staring at Tig.<p>

"Maybe." Tig shrugs and fastens his duffle bag.

"Were you even going to tell us if I hadn't found you?" Kozik asks, a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"No." Tig picks up the bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Why not?" Kozik folds his arms across his chest and stands in front of the doorway.

"Because I'm a coward." Tig sneers at him, pushing past him, and walking away.

Kozik watches him go, clenching his hands into fists. How the hell is he going to tell Chibs about this?


	11. On Our Own

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p>They are acutely aware of his absence, but neither of them try to call or text or do anything to bring him back. If he wants to leave, then he can leave. They're done trying to figure out how to keep him when he so obviously doesn't want to be kept.<p>

It doesn't stop them from laying together in bed and wishing he was there.

It doesn't sooth the heartache that follows in the night.

It doesn't chase away the loneliness they feel, even though they're laying right beside each other.

Only he can do that and he doesn't care.


	12. Going Back Home

**Warnings: None**

**Prompt: Home**

* * *

><p>He stays away for a week. Clay knows he's gone and where he is and they don't need him around much. He wants to stay away longer, briefly considers going Nomad, but finds he can't leave his home.<p>

He can't leave the club, his boys.

Mostly though, he knows he can't leave them. He needs them more than they will ever need him and so he can't leave them.

He makes his way back home, not knowing if they'll take him back and hoping they will anyway because he needs them.

He climbs on his bike and goes back home.


	13. Where The Heart Is

**Warnings: None**

**Prompt: Love**

* * *

><p>They take him back. Of course they do. What else could they do?<p>

Sure, they can be mad, they can fight and yell and argue, but, at the end of the day, it's the three of them or none of them.

They're not willing to let the only relationship that's ever truly worked for them slip away so easily.

He comes back and they welcome him with open arms and scolding tongues. He's not going to leave again.

He loves them too much to let go and they love him to much to let him slip away from them anymore.


End file.
